Case Closed: Undeniable Love
by TMNTShoujo
Summary: The Black Organization is back in action and still committing the same crimes they did when they tried to rid the world of its top crime solver, Jimmy Kudo. Anew detective steps into the spot light and is taken out before her time! She wasn't killed, but still on top of her game the Black Organization didn't like her snooping into their business. Working on... Ace 2.
1. Ace 0

**Pre-Ace: Casual Call**

* * *

"Jimmy, where are you?" Rachel replied over the phone.  
"I can't tell you that, Rachel. I've got to go, sorry, Rachel," Conan replied through his voice changing bow tie that was using Jimmy's voice.  
"No, wait! Jimmy, don't go! I love you!" Rachel blurted out in a rush to make sure he heard her. Conan stopped in a pause on the other-side of the phone.  
"Jimmy, you there?" Rachel asked.  
"Yeah, I'm still here," Conan replied as he whispered, "I love you, too, Rachel... Good-bye," and rushed off the phone. Standing there in a daze, Canon leaves the phone hanging in midair wondering about Rachel's feelings.  
"Jimmy! Jimmy!? Why do you keep avoiding me?" Rachel replied to dead-space on the phone. She gently hangs up the office phone and stares out the window wondering in a daze about Jimmy Kudo. Conan finally hangs up the phone and starts to walk down the street in the pouring rain with his head hanging toward the ground. With one thought from both Conan and Rachel, (Why?)

**(Music plays: "Our Destiny")**  
**[Verse: Female/Rachel (Male/Jimmy*)]**

_Why do you keep treating me this way?_  
_(*I have no choice, but to leave and now live my life separated from you, my love)_  
_Why do you keep a voiding me?_  
_(*You wouldn't believe me anyway. If I told you the truth now.)_  
_Why is it so hard to see you anymore?_  
_(*It's too painful to let the pain out)_  
_Will I ever see you face-to-face again?_  
_(*Will I ever see you face-to-face again?)_

**[Chorus: Both/Mixed]**

_Sadness runs up my spine_  
_*Happiness is on a thin line_  
_Where are you now?_  
_(*Where do I go now?)_  
_Both: Am I ever going to hold you in my arms again?_  
_The sweetness of your lips on mine_  
_Will I, will we ever be together again?_  
_Just us two, you and me_  
_Forever intertwine_  
_Why does it feel like destiny's unkind?_  
_Just yours and mine_  
_(*I want to hold your hand in mine)_

**(Music ends)**

"Hi! I'm Jimmy Kudo, a famous crime caper detective. While I was watching a crime scene going down; I didn't notice that someone was stocking me. Gin, the goon from the Black Organization, knocked me out and gave me an untested poison which turned me into a child. While Rachel was trying to solve who I truly was, I gave her a name I made up one the spot, Conan Edogawa, to throw her off my trail. figured it would be better to keep my identity a secret; at least, until I solved the Black Organization's case on why they were trying to take me, Jimmy Kudo, out permanently. With all the gadgets, made for my younger self, Canon, I can practically beat any case wide out not like I couldn't do it before. It's just nobody takes a kid seriously. Take Richard Moore for example: he always calls me a moocher and a good for nothing, but as I always say, 'Only one truth prevails!'"


	2. Ace 1

**Ace I: New Recruit, Emerald**

* * *

A girl, who was about Rachel's age, was running down the street not looking where she was going; she tripped into Conan.

"Ah, sorry, kid," She replied picking him up off the ground and brushing him off.

"I'm sorry, I can't stay!" She ended as continued to run off into the direction that she started in.

(What's wrong? Why is she in a hurry?) Conan wondered. Two men brushed passed Conan, it was Gin and Vodka. This struck a bell when he saw them pass by.

(Now I know there's trouble!) Conan narrated in thought. Conan followed near by and several feet behind the guys. The girl and the Black Organization goons ran into a dead in ally. She was backed up against the wall.

"Now we have you, my pretty!" Gin replied.

"No! S-stop!" the girl replied.

"Now, now don't be like that!" Gin answered.

"N-no!" she screamed.

Vodka grabbed the girl and held the girl from struggling way from them. Gin gave her the poison pill that turns people into children. Once they gave it to her, they left the pill to do its job. After they where no long in sight, Conan ran to the girl's side.

"Are you alright, miss?" Conan asked.

She only groaned. She shrank into kid size.

(As I thought, they did give her the same pill,) Conan remarked in thought.

Conan took her to to recover.

"Conan, where did you find her? Agasa asked.

"She went into the ally behind the bakery, but it was a dead end and Gin forced the drug on her just like he did me," Conan answered.

"Take her back!" Vi remarked.

"What!? Why?!" Canon asked.

"She could be trouble if she was with them," Vi replied.

"No! Stop! Ahhhhh!" The girl groaned, "J-Jimmy Kudo!? What did you do to him! What!? No! You murders! How could you?" She uttered out her nightmares to the people in the room. She woke up in a daze and pointed at Conan, she said, "Jimmy Kudo, that is you!" She fell back into her sleep-like coma until morning the next day. She woke up in a confusion.

"Where am I?" She asked to herself.

"You're in Dr. Agasa's house, miss," Conan answered.

"Agasa?" She asked puzzled.

"That's right, my dear," Agasa replied.

"Uh?" She replied.

"By the way, what's your name?" Conan asked.

"It's Alena Kuru, but by the the looks of things; unfortunately, I'm not quite surprised that I got turn into a child. I guess I'll need anew name. Uhm... Emerald Midori," She answered.

"Why aren't you surprised?" Vi asked.

"Ha ha! Have you checked out the chemistry that makes up that junk they feed me? It contains an age reducing formula and besides that those jerks never saw me coming when I was investigating their HQ. Until the end there that is. Heh. Jerks!" Emerald replied.

"We can ask you who you were later, but why where they after you and how come you know so much?" Conan asked.

"I look for clues and besides there's a guy whose been missing for longer than two months or more perhaps you know him? It's Jimmy Kudo! I think the Black Organization kidnapped him, or poisoned him or perhaps even turned him into a child like you and I! 'But one truth always prevails' as he always says and that's a fact!" Emerald ended.

"Wow. You know a lot about Jimmy," Conan replied. (Why, did I just say that?) Conan wondered to himself.

"I'm a big fan of his work!" Emerald began, "By the way, what are your names besides knowing 's name already."

"I'm Conan Edogawa and this is Vi Graythorn," Conan introduced.

"Hm... You're named after both Arthur Conan Doyle and Edogawa Ranpo. That's interesting, Conan," Emerald answered.

"Heh, yeah," Conan said, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Why, don't you take her to meet the others in the Junior Detective League," Dr. Agasa suggested.

"I wouldn't," Vi whispered to Conan.

"Why?" Conan whispered back.

"I don't trust her!" Vi answered.

"She was given a pill by them. Why would she be working for them?" Conan asked Vi.

"I don't know. I just don't trust her!" Vi replied.

"I know what you're thinking you don't trust me and why should you," Emerald replied. She got up out of bed. She was tired to watching them talk back and forth between themselves. She went to the window and looked out it, and then she decided to run to the front door to escape, but was blocked by Rachel's legs.

"Ow." Emerald replied as she fell to the ground.

"Why, hi there. Who are you?" Rachel asked.

Emerald saw Rachel and for some reason she was bursting into tears. Emerald didn't know why she was crying, but she embraced Rachel to try and comfort her pain.

"There, there are you all right?" Rachel asked.

"I have no friends... I'm all alone!" Emerald replied, now even Emerald realized why she was crying.

"There Vi, does she look like she's plotting an evil scheme, now?" Conan asked.

"I have my doubt, you have yours," Vi quoted.

"What did you guys do to this poor girl?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing Rachel, I found her in an alley alone and brought her here," Conan answered.

"Oh, okay. Well, that was sweet of you, Conan," Rachel said, patting his head.

Conan, Vi, and Rachel took Emerald to meet the Junior Detective League members: Amy Yeager, George Kojima, Mitch Tsuburaya. Emerald held onto Rachel's hand, and she couldn't bear to stare at those guys at all.

"Aren't you going to go play, Emerald?" Rachel asked.

"No... They don't like me," Emerald answered.

"That's sad, why don't I be your first friend, Emerald?" Rachel suggested.

"No, I'm too untrustworthy, Rachel," Emerald replied with a shrugged.

"Listen, no you're not!" Conan defended, "You're not untrustworthy. I trust you! I want to be your first friend and help you solve the many puzzles ahead! The top #1 is to solve the puzzle of the Black Organization's plots and puzzles #2 and #3 are between you and me, Emerald."

"Really?" Emerald asked with a slowly grown smile of joy.

"Of course!" Conan ended with a Jimmy-like smile.

Rachel noticed it and started to reminisce about Jimmy, (Oh, Jimmy where could you be and what are you up to?)

"Hey, Rachel, do you still want to be my friend, too?" Emerald asked.

"Uh? Oh, yeah. I guess I'm friend #2, right?" Rachel asked.

"You're friend of whatever number you want to be, Rachel," Emerald commented with a smile.

Rachel smile. The Junior Detective League discussed whether or not if they should let Emerald join the team. So, they decided to test her with a riddle that Lewis Carroll wrote in his book Alice in Wonderland.

"Why is raven like a writing desk?" They all blurted out.

"Well, for one there was never a real clear answer to the riddle was there, Canon? But in latter discovery it was lost to the red pen and rediscovered and the answer is... "Because it can produce a few notes, tho they are very flat; and it is never put with the wrong end in front!" Whereas, 'never' was once spelled 'N-E-V-A-R' which was 'raven' spelt backwards. Correct? Did I pass?" Emerald asked.

"You pass," They replied.

"Mainly, 'cause we don't understand it," George said.

"Wow! Em, I've always wanted to know that answer," Amy replied.

They welcomed Emerald into the team; all, but Vi was happy. Conan gave Emerald a communicator badge and they went for ice cream to celebrate their new recruit!

"Welcome to the team, Em," Mitch replied, "Now we've got an even number of girls on the team to correspond to each boy on the team!"

They smiled and enjoyed the rest of the day as a team.

* * *

**Vital Information**

**top puzzles to solve #1:** the Black Organization's plots.

**puzzles to solve #2:** Why is the Black Organization's taking out detectives? Is it because of them snooping or is it more? Why did they give Jimmy and Em the pills?

**puzzles to solve #3:** How to reverse the pills effects.


End file.
